As is known in the art, conventional systems run by means of processor execution of compiled code. Such systems having compiled language programming and system design/implementation approaches have a lengthy development cycle and complex deployment considerations. Conventional programming code and API (Application Programming Interface) driven approaches require specialized tooling (development environments, source code control system tools, compilers, linkers, etc.) to incorporate changes to system functionality. In addition, the modified system requires deploying constructed artifacts to an operational system in order to provide new/altered systems functionality. The API driven approach produces artifacts that are highly dependent on one another and prone to breakage when changes in some part of the system occur. Systems that use programming APIs (e.g., REST, SOAP, RPC, static/dynamic class linkage, etc.) as the fundamental interaction mechanism may suffer from this disadvantage.